Kanazawa Tomoko
|image = |caption = promocionando "KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 161cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Cantante, Actriz, Modelo |active = 2012-actualidad ( años) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |label = Up-Front Works hachama |mcolor = |group = Juice=Juice |join = 3 de febrero, 2013 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 17ª Generación |join1 = 1 de noviembre, 2012 |graduate1 = 18 de noviembre, 2013 |acts = Juice=Juice, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, ODATOMO |blog = Juice=Juice Ameba Blog |sig = Kanazawatomokoautographe4366.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Kanazawa }} Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) es una cantante japonesa de Hello! Project miembro y sub-líder del grupo Juice=Juice. También es una antigua miembro de ODATOMO. Fue primero presentada como Kenshuusei durante el concierto de diciembre de 2012 de Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2012 En verano, Kanazawa entró en un concurso de DAM★Tomo cantando Chou HAPPY SONG (Single ver.) y ganó. Ella, junto a su hermana Fumiko y otra chica interpretaron "Chou HAPPY SONG" con BeriKyuu en el Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ del 18 de agosto en el Nakano Sun Plaza como acto de apertura."ハロプロ夏公演、開演前には3人の女の子がBerryz工房×℃-uteと一緒に「超HAPPY SONG」" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2012.08.21. Tras eso, Kanazawa audicionó para Ocean Music Award Shinjin Hakkutsu Audition 2012. Cantó "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku" de ℃-ute. Llego a la final, pero perdió."アップフロントワークス主催『OCEAN MUSIC AWARD　新人発掘オーディション2012』入賞者発表！" (in Japanese). Rooftop. 2012.09.27. Tras la audición, le preguntaron si le gustaría entrar en Hello Pro Kenshuusei. El 20 de noviembre, se anunció que seis nuevas chicas serían añadidas a Hello Pro Kenshuusei."「ハロプロ研修生 発表会2012〜12月の生タマゴShow!〜」のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2012-11-20 (Archived: 2012-11-22). Kanazawa fue oficialmente presentada durante el Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ del 9 de diciembre junto a Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno, Ichioka Reina, y Makino Maria."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 En enero, Kanazawa comenzó sus deberes como Kenshuusei. Participó en los conciertos Hello! Project Viva! and Bravo!. El 3 de febrero, durante el concierto Bravo! en Fukuoka, se anunció que Kanazawa debutaría en un nuevo grupo, Juice=Juice, junto a Miyamoto Karin, Miyazaki Yuka, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina y Uemura Akari."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.02.03. Tsunku comentó sobre Kanazawa: :"Una de las miembros de un grupo que participó en el concurso de karaoke Berryz Kobo×℃-ute "Chou HAPPY SONG (Single ver.)" con DAM★Tomo. Ella destacó por su sonrisa y canto y luego se unió a Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Acaba de entrar así que ella es la designada estrella novata.""ハロプロ研修生新ユニットに関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013.02.25. El 5 de marzo, tuvo un evento de fanclub junto a Kishimoto Yumeno. El 13 de Junio Uemura Akari y Kanazawa aparecieron en un show de la radio Bayfm's ON8. Fue su primera aparición en un programa de radio. Ese mismo día, se anunció que ella sería la sub-líder de Juice=Juice."Juice=Juiceメジャーデビュー決定のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013.06.13. En noviembre, los perfiles de Kanazawa y las otras miembros de Juice=Juice, fueron borrados de la página web de Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. A finales de ese mes, Kanazawa dijo en su blog que se había torcido el tobillo. 2014 El 13 de marzo, se anunció que Kanazawa formaría parte de una de las nuevas units de SATOYAMA movement, llamada ODATOMO. El 2 de mayo, su primer e-Hello! DVD, Greeting ~Kanazawa Tomoko~, fue anunciado. Salió a finales de junio. El 2 de julio, Kanazawa celebró su 19º cumpleaños en un evento especial. Se tituló Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2014. El evento tuvo dos shows en Tokio. 2015 El 26 de marzo, se anunció que Kanazawa sería la nueva asistente del show de radio BAKUNAI, remplazando a Natsuyaki Miyabi.Juice=Juice on Twitter (in Japanese). 2015-03-26. Hizo su primera aparición el 3 de abril. El 2 de julio, Kanazawa celebró su 20º cumpleaños. El evento especial se tituló Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2015 y tuvo dos shows en el Tokyo FM Hall. 2016 El 25 de enero, Kanazawa anunció que la habían diagnosticado con endometriosis. La medicación que le habían dado le daba dolores de cabeza, mareos y náuseas, haciéndola incapaz de participar en conciertos y eventos. Sin embargo, Kanazawa continuó sus actividades mientras consultaba al doctor frecuentemente.Kanazawa Tomoko. "金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-01-25. (English Translation. blog!project.)"Juice=Juice 金澤朋子に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-01-25. (English Translation. 910 percent.) | width = 70% | text = Gracias por apoyar a Juice=Juice como siempre. Tenemos un anuncio sobre Kanazawa Tomoko. Ha ido al doctor varias veces y les ha consultado desde el pasado año. Ha sido diagnosticada con Endometriosis. Ahora, ella ha empezado a tomar medicinas bajo las órdenes de un doctor. La razón de su enfermedad aún es desconocida. Ha aumentado en mujeres jóvenes estos días. El 10% de mujeres entre 10 y 40 años sufren de esta enfermedad. El staff y las miembros de Juice=Juice se unirán como uno solo y apoyaran a Kanazawa desde ahora. Sin embargo, hay diferencias individuales en los síntomas y dolores. Ahora, debido a la medicación, está sufriendo de dolores de cabeza, vértigo y náuseas. Sus actividades dependerán de la condición de su cuerpo. Estamos preocupados por si sus síntomas cambiaran repentinamente. Pedimos vuestra amable comprensión y cooperación. Perdón por haberles causado ansiedad. Trabajaremos duro. Por favor, apoyen a Juice=Juice y Kanazawa Tomoko de ahora en adelante también. UP-FRONT PROMOTION Co., Ltd.}} El 4 de julio, Kanazawa celebró su 21º cumpleaños en un evento especial titulado Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2016. El evento tuvo dos shows en CLUB CITTA. El 5 de agosto, Kanazawa fue nombrada la embajadora asistente de Miyoshi, Saitama."♪.三芳町 金澤朋子" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-08-05. Ayudará a Yoshizawa Hitomi, quien es la embajadora de relaciones públicas de Miyoshi. Vida Personal Familia= El padre de Kanazawa, Shuhei, tiene 48 años (desde abril 2016) y trabaja como taxista. Tiene 4 hermanos: su hermano mayor por tres años Kazuyuki, quien trabaja en una tienda de pinturas; su hermana pequeña por dos años Fumiko, quien también entró en el concurso de DAM★Tomo por "Chou HAPPY SONG (Single ver.)" y ganó; y dos hermanas gemelas pequeñas por 4 años. También tiene un gato llamado Nekotaro. |-|Educación= Durante sus años en el instituto, estuvo en el equipo de tiro al arco. Cuando Kanazawa debutó en Juice=Juice en febrero de 2013, era un estudiante de segundo año de instituto. En abril de 2014, se graduó del instituto. |-|Significado del Nombre= El nombre de Kanazawa, "Tomoko", significa amigo (朋; tomo), combinado con niño (子; ko). Es un nombre y apellido femenino japonés. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Kanazawa Tomoko: *'KanaTomo' (かなとも): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Rose Quartz' (ローズクォーツ): Kanazawa tiene una línea en "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" que dice “Watashi wa Rose Quartz”, que literalmente significa “Soy una cuarzo rosa.” El cuarzo rosa es un tipo de mineral rosa que simboliza la belleza, amor, etc... así que los fans comenzaron a asociarla con ese nombre. *'kntm': Un acrónimo de Kanatomo, abreviación de Kanazawa Tomoko. Perfil Estatus= *'Nombre:' Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子) *'Apodos:' Kanatomo (かなとも), Tomo-chan (ともちゃん) , Tomo (とも/朋) , kntm, Rose Quartz (ローズクォーツ), Kanazawa Rose Quartz Tomoko (金澤ローズクォーツ朋子) *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Origen:' Saitama, Japón *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' B *'Altura:' 161cm *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **2012-11-20: Miembro de Hello Pro Kenshuusei **2013-02-03: Miembro de Juice=Juice *'Kaomoji Oficial:' ∬ б」б) *'Fruta (Color) en Juice=Juice: **'Manzana''' (2013-actualidad) *'Color en ODATOMO:' **'Azul Claro' (2014-2016) *'Grupos en Hello! Project:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012–2013) **Juice=Juice (2013-actualidad) **ODATOMO (2014-2016) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Ver películas, cantar *'Especialidad:' Rotar los hombros, escribir en PC *'Punto Fuerte:' Buena cuidando a la gente *'Punto Débil:' Cuando va más allá de cuidar a la gente, se vuelve una entromentida. *'Miedo de: '''Fantasmas *'Gustos Diversos:' Películas de acción, Glee *'Comidas Favoritas:' Umeboshi, tarta de queso, Karikari Ume *'Colores Favoritos:' Blanco, negro, rosa, rojo *'Animal Favorito:' Perezoso *'Asignatura Favorita:' Ciencias (física) *'Peinado Favorito:' Liso *'Canciones de Hello! Project Favoritas:' "Over the Rainbow", "Heroine ni Narou ka!", "Yumemiru Fifteen", "VERY BEAUTY" *'Admita a:' Suzuki Airi, Tanaka Reina Discografía :''Mira También: Lista:Discografía de Kanazawa Tomoko Canciones en Solitario *Itsumo no Asa (de Koisuru Hello Kitty) Solo DVDs *2014.06.27 Greeting ~Kanazawa Tomoko~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2015.xx.xx Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2015 *2016.xx.xx Juice=Juice Kanazawa Tomoko Birthday Event 2016 Publicaciones Solo Photobooks *2016.07.01 Kanazawa Tomoko Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Trabajos Programas de TV *2014- The Girls Live Dramas de TV * 2016 Budokan (武道館) Teatro *2014 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) Radio *2013.10.03- We are Juice=Juice *2015.04.03- BAKUNAI Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Trivia *Fue finalista de "Ocean Music Award Shinjin Hakkutsu Audition". La canción que cantó fue "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku " de °C-ute . *Fue la única Kenshuusei de su generación que no audicionó para la 11va generación de Morning Musume. *Es la más grande de Hello! Pro Kenshuusei . *Sus primeros "goods" se vendieron rápido. *Tiene una hermana de 16 años cuyo apodo es "Fukko". *Es la primera y única de la 17va generación de Kenshuusei que fue puesta en un grupo. *Antes de estar en Juice=Juice , estuvo sólo 3 meses en Hello! Pro Kenshuusei . *Es fan del grupo Fairies, y fue a uno de sus eventos Zukkiri. *Dice que su causa de energía es por comer su "querida" karikari ume (cereza crocante). *Tsunku hizo un comentario con respecto a ella: "Tiene una voz interesante. Esto no significa que puede ir bien en un micrófono, pero es notable. Ella también tiene un buen vibrato. Su voz realmente atrapa tu oído. Todos piensan lo mismo, ¿no? Tiene una redonda y amistosa cara. Es la clase de cara que te hacer pensar en sentarte afuera en la entrada, en verano, y comer fideos fríos". *Dijo que su miembro favorita en Morning Musume es Tanaka Reina . *Se lleva muy bien con Miyazaki Yuka y Uemura Akari . *Puede rotar sus hombros alrededor. *Su peinado favorito es raro. *Le gustaría hacer un cover de Memory Seishun no Hikari . *Tiene un gato. *La mayoría de sus publicaciones en su blog están tituladas en inglés. *No ve bien, por eso usa lentes de contacto. *Sus personajes favoritos son Maimero y Kikilala. *Su apodo en la escuela es Tomo-chan. *Algunos de sus fans abrevian su nombre como "kntm". *Hizo arquería en la escuela. *Considera al Internet como un milagro, porque une a todo el mundo. *En la revista YanYan, les preguntaron a las miembros de Juice=Juice qué animal se parece a Kanazawa, Uemura la comparó con un tigre blanco, Takagi, con un rinoceronte, Miyazaki, con un oso, Otsuka, con un reno, y Miyamoto, con una "linda rana". *Ella dice que no es buena hablando en público. *Cuando ve películas occidentales, prefiere verlas subtituladas a verlas habladas en japonés. *Si fuese un chio, le gustaría salir con chicas femeninas como Miyazaki Yuka y Miyamoto Karin. *Las otras miembros del grupo dicen que su segundo nombre es "Rose Quartz". Referencias de:Kanazawa Tomoko en:Kanazawa Tomoko it:Kanazawa Tomoko Categoría:Nacidos en julio Categoría:Juice=Juice Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Grupo sanguíneo B Categoría:Miembros de Saitama Categoría:Ex Hello Pro Kenshuusei Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project